Love, the internal war
by C.C Vulturi
Summary: During the 18th century women have not a greater role than daughters, wives and mothers. Marriages are arranged for the benefit of families. In this environment, a young married couple fights for true love in a time of war, betrayal and honor.
1. Decisions, Decisions

Decisions, Decisions

Carlisle P.O.V

_September 17, 1710 _

_Olympic Kingdom _

The Vulturi Empire is becoming more and more powerful within a short period of time. It is so because it has become target of the Italian army. This Empire is so close to the Italian peninsula that this country claims to have the control of it, overthrowing the three emperors, Aro, Marcus and Caius.

Of course, these three emperors weren't allowing that to happen. They made stronger their armies, sought help from their allies and prepared to hunt anyone who wanted them out of their positions as maximum leaders. They sought my help above all, because I am their most valued and appreciated ally they have, I consider them also good allies and trustable escorts.

My name is Carlisle Cullen. Olympic is the name of my kingdom and I am pretty sure that for the sake of my people I would do anything in my hands. Therefore, to consolidate the full power of my land, mi family and legacy, I need allies, the ones that would serve me if required.

I have three sons, each one of them married with women of other powerful places. My oldest son, Edward, is married to a Spanish princess called Isabella. My second son, Emmett, is married to Rosalie, an Austrian duchess. My youngest son, Jasper, is married to Alice; she is the daughter of the prime minister of England.

Of all the marriages, the only one that has given a child is Edward's; he gave me my granddaughter, Renesmee Carlie. At the age of thirteen she has titles of nobility that many people in courts of all Europe would love to have. She has been educated with the best tutors and over time she has developed the talent and passion for music, just like her father.

I have got plans for her. As soon as she is able to please a man in all the sense of the word, she is going to marry, making beneficial union to both her and the kingdom which she has sworn allegiance so many times. Yes, it was going to be hard, especially because I will be sorry to have to say goodbye to my granddaughter. But when you are a king, you must put your life in order, and order in which family isn't the first thing always.

Soon, Esme entered to the room calling my name with happiness. This act interrupted my thoughts of possible candidates for the husband of Renesmee.

-What is it Esme? I asked slightly annoyed. With time I learned to love Esme, but she had this annoying manner of interrupting my thoughts that puts me on edge.

-Is Renesmee, she said while whipping some tears with her scarf.

-What happened to her? Is it something to worry? I asked concerned.

-No, nothing bad, at least not for your plans for her, she answered.

-Then, what is it? Tell me Esme, you are getting on my nerves woman! I exclaimed.

-She is a woman that is it, today our little girl became a woman, she answered.

I kneeled to pray to God, the only one that deserves it. I closed my eyes and started telling my concerns aloud.

-Merciful God, Is this the right moment to engage my beautiful granddaughter? Is it? I know her; she would do it if I, with help of her father, tell her to. But is it right?

Then I was absorbed by some thoughts. When I opened my eyes, Esme was by my side, reciting the Ave Maria. We got up at the same time.

-Don't go to her room, apparently she is a little scared, Esme told me.

I nodded and she left me alone, to think.

I summoned Edward; we were going to make a decision in that moment, a decision for the future of our dear Renesmee.

**A week later…..**

Aro P.O.V

_September 19, 1710_

_The Vulturi Empire_

I was in my throne, meditating. Since our conflict with Italy, meditation has been crucial for many of our next moves. My brothers Caius and Marcus were resting in their rooms. We were all exhausted, but although tired, I am the oldest brother, with most responsibilities and needed to fulfill them all.

Marcus came in with a letter in his hands, it has the Cullen banner so, unlike other letters, I read this one immediately. The content gave me something to think about.

Aro Vulturi,

I would like to talk to you about a family matter that deserves great discretion, what means I would prefer to discuss it personally, but since it is somewhat complicated to see us, I think you must read some details here.

The purpose of our meeting is to discuss our partnership and to make you a proposal that would make our families and lands to join more than by a pact between leaders. I mean a marriage covenant.

Carlisle Cullen

-Marriage? What to whom is he referring to? I said out loud.

-If you let me, brother, I think I have the answer for your questions, Marcus said.

-What is it then? I asked.

-Apparently the granddaughter of King Carlisle is not so girl anymore; people in streets say she can give offspring already and they also say that nobody in the most illustrious courts is ignorant to her beauty, he said.

This made me think. I had two kids, Alec and Jane. They were twins, seventeen years old. Jane is living in Monaco with her husband, Felix. Alec is here with me, he is the successor to the throne in case I miss someday. The same is with my nephews, Afton, Marcus son and Demetri, Caius son.

Afton is married to Chelsea. She is the niece of the king of Denmark. Demetri is married with Renata; she is sister of Felix, Jane's husband. Alec is the only single; I think is his time to settle down. Besides, the girl must be of an intense beauty to be presumed in the highest courts of Europe.

-How do you know about this? I asked Marcus.

-Dear brother, everyone down on the city is talking about that, the people that came in the ship bringing that precious letter commented to some people at port and now the entire city knows, he said.

I called Santiago, a very loyal servant and told him to call my son and my wife, Sulpicia. It was the moment to make the decisions of the future of Alec and somehow, the future of the family.

**Hello! Well this is an idea that crossed my mind last night….It might seem boring until now but hopefully it will get better as chapters go on… please comment!**


	2. Announcement

_**Ok, so, this is the second chapter. I committed a horrible mistake posting something that wasn't even of this fanfic! What a shame! Sorry for those who read it, my bad…..is that today I had a horrible day and was a little frustrated, so much I didn't even thought in I was posting….. Still hope you like this one….. What a shame! :s **_

**Announcement **

Alec P.O.V

I was horse riding with my cousin Demetri when Santiago, a servant came to us to tell me that my father demanded to see me as soon as possible. Immediately, I got off my horse and gave it to Santiago to take him to the stables. I said goodbye to my cousin and hurried to the castle.

I walked through some hallways when I found my mother going the same direction as I was.

-Dear mother, I said kissing her hand.

-Oh Alec, darling, do you know why your father sent for me in a hurry? She asked with her characteristic smile.

-He also summoned me, mother, so I suppose it is a family matter, I said.

- is it something worrying? She asked more to herself than to me, but I heard anyways.

-Why don't we go and figure it out? I suggested and without waiting for an answer moved forward to the throne room.

My mother was walking behind me. Soon, we were in the throne room. My father was sitting in his golden throne, the one of the middle. I grinned when the thought of me sitting in that throne sooner or later. Power being in my hands, being the emperor, expanding the lands for the maximum glory of the Vulturi Empire, all those things was often in my head.

Since I was a kid my father prepared me to be able to rule someday and I liked the idea of becoming one of the greatest emperors the world will see. Of course my cousins will rule by my side, but as I am the son of Aro, which is the oldest of the three brothers, I will have the most responsibilities.

-My son, come closer to your father, he said motioning me to move forward.

I did as told and was by his side in seconds. He stood up and hugged me. I didn't know if that was something good or by the other hand, something to be classified as suspicious.

-Sulpicia you also come over here, he said with a smile. When she was by his side he kissed her. This love display resulted sinister. But I can't deny the happiness that I felt when my father, for once in his life, showed some feelings for my mother.

-Father, why did you call us? I asked.

His face turned serious.

He started walking back and forth.

-Jane is married to Felix, prince of Monaco, he stated and I nodded.

-Afton is married to Chelsea, duchess of Denmark, he added, I looked at him puzzled.

-Demetri is married to Renata, princess of Monaco, he said and I just nodded again not knowing what point my father wanted to reach.

-And you, my dear son, you are single, he ended. This time I just lowered my gaze, not wanting to look to my father or my mother, who even without pronunciation a word, was there with us.

The reason for me not getting married has been my stubborn character. I have met many girls of the courts of all Europe, but they are just frivolous, capricious, girls that just care for changing their dresses eight times a day.

If I have to choose, I would rather rule alone and not give any heir, than have to share bed with an unbearable woman.

My mother smiled to my dad.

-Alec my dear, if you have not figure it out, what I doubt, what your father is announcing your engagement with a beautiful young lady, she said.

-How do you know? I asked trying with all my might to stop an anger outburst.

-Son, Renesmee Cullen is now thirteen years old and is presumed that she is so beautiful that she has many suitors, but her grandfather, King Carlisle has been very kind in offering us the honor of marrying her with you.

I was going to protest, but he continued, barely noticing my reaction.

-Of course there are many things involved. I am not just thinking in the future of the Empire but of your own future and sake, because, after all, who else than a wife is going to take care of you when your mother and I are missing? He said.

-Alec, please think about it, a king cannot rule without a queen by his side, it is like his conscience, my mother added.

I looked at my dad and then at my mom.

-You must obey us, we gave you life and we know what the best is for you, he said while my mom nodded.

I nodded feeling defeated.

-I want to talk to her, I said.

-I am afraid that is not going to be possible, because Olympic is too far, but I will order the best artist in the whole kingdom to paint her and send it to you, so at least you can make a mental image of the girl.

I nodded again and without asking permission I left to my room to write a letter to my dear sister, the only girl who really understood me.

Renesmee P.O.V

This thing that happened to me was just horrid. My mother, grandmother and aunts told me it was something normal and better, because it meant that I could give kids to my husband.

I woke up one morning and when Adriana, my chaperon, took my white silk blankets off me, there was a blood stain in it. I was scared and Adriana just left running to find my mother. Meanwhile, I was locked in my room. An unusual pain came and left the lower part of my stomach.

Then my mother came to my room, in company of my aunts, my grandmother and Adriana. The five of them washed me and changed me to a gorgeous pink dress that subsequently ended with a big stain in the back part.

This happened a week ago and now I have to talk with my mother, father and grandfather. I do not know what is it about but they told me that it was important.

I entered to the room where my parents and my grandfather were enjoying of red wine.

-Renesmee, dear, my father said standing up.

-Father, I said making a reverence because as Adriana said; I needed to keep the protocol and etiquette even if I was not in public places.

-Cut the formalities my dear and seat next to me, my grandfather said.

I did what he told me and sat next to him. Then, I noticed everyone staring at me with different feelings on it. Mother was a little bit nostalgic. My father had a sad expression on his face and my grandfather looked at me proudly.

-You are so big and beautiful, my father said.

I blushed and they all laughed.

-We have an announcement, Grandfather said.

-Yes? What is it? I asked expectantly.

-You are getting married with Alec, son of Aro, ruler of the Vulturi Empire, My father said with a smile.

Many girls would be happy in this moment, but I am not. Instead I felt like if I could run away I would do it unhesitatingly. I stood up, but my legs started trembling. My vision became blurry and the last thing I saw was my mother's confused gaze.

When I opened my eyes, I was in the same room as before, but lying on a couch. Mother, father, grandfather and grandmother were by my side in seconds.

-Are you all right? My grandmother said putting one hand on my face to see if I had fever.

-What happened? I asked.

-You fainted, mother said.

-Do you remember the last thing your father told you? Grandfather asked and apparently, me knowing the news was much more important to him, that my health. At first I was confused, and then it all came to me. I was getting married with somebody I have never met.

-Yes I do, I said as if my father had told me bad news.

-What do you think? He asked.

What do I think? What do I think is what you are asking? I think is the worst thing you can possibly tell me. I think I rather die. I think I will be the unhappiest woman ever. I think I will do the humanly possible so the wedding doesn't take place. I think I prefer to become a nun and be secluded in a convent until the end of my days, a voice said in my head. But of course I couldn't answer like that to my family, especially because I owe them everything and that was all I could expect of my life, having a husband and children and taking care of them.

The voice of reason spoke, a voice so different that the one I longed to appear but it was the one who had to speak.

-If it is what Olympic needs of me, I will gladly marry the man you think is the most proper for me, I mumbled while looking to another direction.

-My dear Renesmee, we are just thinking in you, in your future, my dad said before pulling me in a tight embrace.

-Yes, I said hopeless.

-Now honey, please go and dress the best you can an artist will come to make a painting of you, to send it to your future husband, grandmother said.

I bowed with respect and left to my room where Adriana was waiting for me with a dress in her hands. The dress was of a beautiful shade of blue. After putting on the dress she did my hair and put a hat.

I walked to the same room where I fainted. This time, all my family was there and also another guy that I knew well because he was the most quoted artist of all Olympic, Jacob Black.

I sat where he indicated and saw how he moved the brush on the canvas. Occasionally one of my aunts, my mother, grandmother, even the master painter had to call my attention so I turned back to my position of a motionless smiling statue.

I wanted that my husband saw the real me so when nobody was looking, I told him to draw the girl I am most of the time, inquisitive, curious and lost in my thoughts. If my husband didn't like that phase of me, well, he could just refuse to get married, and by the other hand, if he liked it, then he was a person that I would like to speak to.

When he finished I really understood why did they called him "master painter". He captured my essence, for the first time I felt that it was me the one who was retracted in the painting. It took my breath away and that made him smile with complacency.

My mother didn't like it, but for some reason everybody else loved it so the painting was going to travel to the Vulturi Empire.

-Mom, who is taking the painting to the Vulturi? I asked.

-Me, your eminence, it's me who will take this painting to your groom, Jacob Black answered shyly.

I gave him a little smile and murmured something, act that happened unnoticed.

-I suppose you are leaving tomorrow, so tonight I am sending my most loyal servant to your house taking you a letter that must be handed to my….husband with the utmost care and discretion, can I trust in you? I said fast and low , so low I hardly doubt that he heard it all.

But he nodded giving me to understand that he was going to do it and then smiled at me showing his teeth. I thanked him and left with the rest of my family.

When I had the first moment alone, I wrote the letter quickly and saved it in my drawer. Later I was giving it to Adriana and knowing her as I do, it was going to arrive to Jacob Black's house safely, it was the journey that it had to do later what put me to doubt, but well, they say Black is a honorable person, if not, he will be punished.


	3. Letter

**Letter **

**Jacob P.O.V**

I was waiting for the letter that Madame Renesmee was sending to her future husband. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever painted. It was one of those girls that look like innocence and sweetness icons, but at the same time you know that this innocence and sweetness is just a barrier.

I was preparing my things for the trip I was doing the next day. Even thought it was long, I insisted in going myself to the hand in my painting, you never know when someone else tries to take the credit for your things, besides, my step family, Sue, Leah and Seth Clearwater live there with my dad and I haven't seen them since Sue got married with my dad.

I heard footsteps outside and I knew immediately that the letter had arrived. After opening the door, my eyes were met with those of a woman, about thirty years old at most. She was short and unattractive. Her black hair was tangled in a bun and she wore a green dress that made her skin look paler than what it actually was.

She smiled at me and handed in the letter. I looked at it carefully. It had a unique seal I had not seen before; it was Renesmee's personal seal. Before I could even say a word, the lady was gone.

I was tempted to open it, to read this letter that so quietly she wrote to her groom. But no, I couldn't, they would cut my hands if somebody found out. That night I was so into finding out what was it on that letter that I didn't close my eyes, not even tried to sleep. Thoughts of her hand writing filled my mind and a picture of her, seating in her room, writing it. I pictured her face, inscrutable and her only confidents, the paper and the pen which moved in sync with her thoughts.

That next morning I went to the port, ready to leave. Last night had been the worse, I didn't get not even half an hour of sleep, just because of the letter. My luggage was saved in different compartments of the ship and I was granted with a really good dorm. It was going to be fine as long as God brought us good weather and the wine didn't finish.

**Three weeks later…..**

Alec P.O.V

Today the painting of my future wife was arriving. I was at the entrance of the castle, my dad and uncles were in front of me and my cousins by my side. Mother, Chelsea and Renata were at the back, waiting expectantly.

When a man arrived, identifying himself as Jacob Black, we got off our horses. Three men brought the painting to me. They took the papers that were wrapping it and I saw the most beautiful girl, immortalized in a painting.

Her copper curls and chocolate eyes in contrast with her white skin was something mesmerizing. Then it was that expression of her face, so mysterious and doubtful it caught me immediately. She seemed so natural, so real. Everything they said about her was true, she was beautiful, gorgeous. Not a poser with a fake smile just to look pretty.

I looked at my father and uncles, they were pleased. Then my mother, she was smiling widely. Renata and Chelsea looked happy but at the same time I could guess they were jealous. My cousins were as amazed as I was. Lastly I glanced at the painter, and he beckoned me to approach to him.

I approached carefully, putting one hand on my sword. When I was near him he whispered something.

"Your majesty, I will not hurt you "he said but I didn't lower the guard.

"I need to give you something important" he said.

"And what is it?" I asked.

He handed me an envelope he took from his pocket. It had an official seal so I supposed it was something important. It said my name in the front part. I looked at it and before I could even ask from whom it was it he answered.

"Princess Renesmee, your bride sends you this" he said.

When he mentioned her, for some reason I was interested in its content more than any letter that my sister or someone else could send me.

"Be careful your majesty, don't show it to anybody, it was something in secret" he said and I nodded.

"Son, where do you want to put the painting?" My mother asked.

"Put it in the room that I will share with my wife" I said while putting the letter in my pocket.

The painter was dismissed and so I left to my room, to read silently my letter. While I was in one of the hallways, Afton and Demetri came by my side.

"The painting is something remarkable" Afton said.

I nodded and smiled. They were my best friends and were always by my side. When kids, we gathered to do tricks to everybody and now, we are confidents, brothers, we were together and looking for each other.

"I knew that uncle Aro was not engaging you with a plain and common girl" Demetri said.

I nodded again but didn't stay there for a chat as always, I wanted to read that letter.

"Afton, Demetri, I must leave, I have some important things to take care of" I said while opening the door of my room.

I didn't wait for an answer and closed the door as soon as I was in. I sat in one chair and started reading the letter.

_Alec Vulturi, _

_My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, your fiancée. Yet, the only things I know about you are that your name is Alec Vulturi and that your father is Aro Vulturi, the emperor of the big Vulturi Empire. Even so, we must get married and live together, have kids and at some point, I guess, be emperor and empress of your empire. _

_I don't know how your character or your face is. I don't know what are your thoughts or plans. I don't know if you are a good person, who is reading this letter with a smile or a bitter one who plans to dispose my poor attempts to establish a relation between you and me. Also, I don't know if you are happy with your father's decision. _

_Before we get married, I think is fair to tell you that my character and my ideas are very different from other girls. I am stubborn, thoughtful, analytical, inquisitive, curious and interested in things that other girls aren't. I speak and raise my voice if is needed to. I am different or as Adriana calls me a "reckless girl who shows no manners". _

_Everybody over here wants to change this "bad habits" before I leave to your empire but if they take them or change them, I wouldn't be me. I guess that is all I wanted to tell you, I wanted you to know about me and I would like to know about you, even thought is impossible now. _

_If you accept me as I am, I believe you are a person I want to meet._

_Sincerely, _

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen. _

The letter left me intrigued. I wanted to meet her. She was very risky at sending that to me, but at the same time I was thanked because this indicated I wasn't getting married with a stupid and childish little girl.

I smiled. She was, as she said, thoughtful and inquisitive. It really surprised me. About a week ago I was thinking that my father was mad, that I was not getting married before knowing that girl, but now, something changed. I wanted to meet that stubborn character, I wanted to meet her.

Somebody knocked at the door just after I finished. I saved the letter in the place where I saved every letter my sister sent me and opened. Santiago was there, in front of me with a smile on his face.

"Eminence, your sister just arrived, she is waiting you along with her husband and your cousins in the gardens" he said.

I motioned for him to leave and as soon as he understood the message, he left; Santiago was a very obedient servant. I walked to the gardens and when I arrived, I saw my twin sister, Jane, as beautiful as always.

She hugged me at the moment I stepped in the garden.

"Dear brother, I missed you so much" she said.

"I also missed you Jane" I replied.

"You are getting married!" She sang.

"Yes" I said.

Then, I greeted Felix. He was a friend, no so close, but he was trustable. We started talking for a while.

"Your look much more convinced about the marriage with Ms. Cullen" Afton said.

"Yes, I had to" I said. Part was true, but the whole truth was that I was puzzled because of her and wanted to see her, talk to her, solve this riddle that Renesmee was.

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews… really if you think is confusing or something or you have any advice, just tell me and I will try to fix it….. Please comment!**


	4. Arrival and swords

**Arrival and swords **

Carlisle P.O.V

Apparently the boy was delighted with Renesmee's painting. Aro wanted the wedding to take place immediately and in this moment, my wife, my granddaughter and I were heading to the Vulturi Empire.

Unfortunately, nobody else could come with us. Edward and Isabella needed to stay here, to look after Olympic. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice are in a summer house, enjoying of some vacations.

With sorrow, Renesmee said goodbye to her parents and reluctantly onboard the ship. I was frustrated because of her childish way to behave but rather than scolding her, I just questioned whether it was the correct way to proceed.

Renesmee P.O.V

I was on deck, observing with sadness how Olympic gets smaller and smaller as the ship moved away from the port. Many subjects gathered to give me a farewell that I will never forget. However much I tried to hold back my tears, I couldn't and I ended up with rivers flowing from my eyes.

I don't know which the most painful thing was, saying bye to my parents, being aware that it might be the last time I was going to see them or watching the port, actually knowing that I am not going to set a foot on it again in a long period of time, perhaps forever.

Just as Forks became a minuscule line, almost invisible, I felt my grandfather's hand on my right shoulder.

"Everything is for good" he said.

"Not everything, some things are just cruel tricks of fate" I said while I pushed his hand off my shoulder and tried to stifle sobs.

He lost his temper after what I said and raised his voice to me, act that he has done twice in my life.

"Listen to me, don't act like a foolish little girl. You are big enough to know what your position in this moment is and to realize that we are doing this for your own sake" he said.

Then he softened his voice and continued. "Please Renesmee I am just asking you to do what is already asked" He said. That sentence made me feel like another pawn in a giant chess game.

I nodded and left to my grandmother's quarters where she was sewing. I watched her in the doorway for a moment and then, without waiting for an invitation, sat by her side. I was in complete silence, observing carefully how she dedicated so much time to each stitch. It was amazing how soon the shawl was getting its shape.

I don't know how much time passed until she talked to me.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"You know I love everything you make" I answered with a smile.

"That's great" she said.

Then she left everything aside and looked at me.

"Renesmee, I am really sorry for you having to go through all of this without your mother or father but you know I am here for you" she said as I felt tears coming back to my eyes.

"Don't cry my dear, please don't cry. You don't know how much remorse your grandfather feels when he look those beautiful eyes full of tears" she said and that was my cue to stop crying and I didn't cried or sobbed again in the whole journey.

The day we arrived to the Vulturi Empire, many people was waiting for us in the streets chanting and clapping. Some of them were looking at me showing different feelings but I was too amazed to intercept them all.

There was a lot of music and murmuring. Some little kids handed me flowers as the carriage passed by their sides. I took them all; they were beautiful of different colors and shapes. White roses with red border, deep red carnations and other flowers I didn't know the name of. People smiled when I put some in my hair.

We finally reached the castle. Grandfather helped my godmother and me to get off. When I turned around I saw a lot of people with smiles on their faces. More murmuring than in the streets started while I gazed at everyone, an impossible mission because there were too many people present.

Three men approached to us. Grandmother bowed and so did I.

"Carlisle, my old friend" A told man with black hair said.

"Aro, good to see you" My grandfather answered.

So he was Aro, my father-in-law. I would need to get used to him because he could be of great help.

"This is the girl" he said while walking to me.

I bowed.

"Yes" I said with the most firm and serious voice I managed to get out.

"You are even more beautiful in real life" he said while taking my hand and squeezing it in his.

He walked back to where the other two men were still standing. Since he had my hand, I had to walk with him towards the other two. The three of them had a sinister shade on them, but nothing out of normal, at least for me.

"These are my brothers Marcus and Caius" he said. I bowed with respect and they smiled, pleased.

We walked to three women at a side. They seemed friendly, but then again I didn't know them.

"Sulpicia, your mother-in-law" Aro said. When I saw her it made me want to hug her. So missing the whole protocol, I ran to her arms and she gave me a tight embrace with warmth that just a mother could give.

Everyone looked at us. Grandfather stared with disapproval. Grandmother had a mixture of happiness and tenderness. The other two ladies were amazed and the three men, Aro, Caius and Marcus were confused and some others looked at us as if we had committed a crime, but I didn't really care.

"These are Didima and Athenodora, Marcus and Caius wives" Sulpicia said. I glanced at them and did a small reverence and a gesture with my hands.

Then we went inside. I met my husband's cousins, Demetri and Afton, they were nice people. Renata and Chelsea, their wives, behaved on the sidelines; they did not say much and did not ask much. They observed me as if I was inferior to them, trying to intimidate me,

Jane was a different story. She was so welcoming and friendly that we became good friends very soon. Her aura of happiness calmed my nerves a bit. We talked for an hour or two and we laughed very much. She told me about her brother, little details but equally interesting.

It was her who took me to met Alec. It was in secret though. The Vulturi leaders agreed in doing an official dinner so I could meet him but I was too curious, wanted to meet him before and Jane noticed that.

"I am not leaving you alone; you understand that people can say things and we don't want that" Jane said while guiding me to Alec's room.

After walking and walking, passing doors and more doors, paintings and different statues and other kinds of arts, we stopped at a big door with a clearer color than the other ones. It was barely noticeable, but if you were close enough, you could see the difference.

Jane pushed the door taking care of doing the lees noise possible. We entered in tip toe, but figured out that doing that just made our heels noisier so we walked normally. Jane stopped in the anteroom and sat in a sofa.

"My brother is inside, I am waiting here to give you a little bit of privacy" She said in a whisper.

"Thank you" I said.

I walked to the room and found him on his bed, sleeping. One of the many windows was open and the room was freezing. He was shivering. Trying to accustom to my duties as wife, I closed the window, then walked to his bed and covered him with a blanket, trying to make no noise, but it was useless, because he opened his eyes as soon as I removed my hand.

He had big blue eyes, like sapphires. He looked at me confused and blinked. The he smiled and rose from the bed. It was then when I noticed how handsome he is. I just stood there, smiling like an idiot.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Alec P.O.V

I was awakened by the perfection in full. She was so beautiful, those chocolate eyes and that copper hair and her perfect red lips. I realized that I had seen her before; she was just like the girl in the painting, Renesmee. I blinked to see if it was just another dream, but she didn't move.

I realized that she closed the window and put a blanket on me. Although she looked like my bride, I wanted to be sure so I asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She tilted her head to a side before answering.

"Renesmee Carlie" She said.

"My bride" I murmured.

She was even more beautiful than in the picture. She was here, by my side. I wanted to ask her so much things, but wasn't able to say a word. We stared for a moment. I held her hand and felt something weird down my back. Finally I was able to utter something.

"Finally you are here" I said.

She lowered her gaze and then sat on a chair next to my bed, our hands still intertwined.

"I have so much to ask you" She said like if she could read my thoughts.

"Yes, me too" I agreed.

"I read your letter" I said and she blushed.

"Before you can say anything, I was confused and wanted to know about you" She said.

"Don't worry and I still want to know about you" I answered.

"Do you know how to use sword?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes, I know. Why?" I said confused.

She stood up and walked around the room. Then, her eyes locked on one of my closets, which was open, revealing three gold-hilted silver swords. She walked towards them, and took out two of them.

She admired them for a few seconds and offered on to me with a graceful gesture. Astonished, I stood up and took the sword. The swords had been a gift from my father when I was a kid.

The next thing was looking the sweetest and most innocent smile on her face and before I knew it, my sword was colliding with hers. Her smile wasn't innocent any more, now she seemed different, like she was having fun with this but at the same time had a wicked air in her expression. I found that really attractive, but said nothing since I am gentleman.

It started as a friendly match, she giggled, I smiled and was really impress by her skills. Between each one of our swords clash, we asked a question, it was quite interesting.

-clash-

"Who taught you this?" I started.

-clash-

"My uncle Jasper" She answered.

-clash-

"Surprised?" She asked.

-clash-

"A lot" I replied.

Like that we continued asking us a lot of things. After some time, I figured out that she like horse riding and arts. She is amused by new things and speaks without thinking (I don't know if this is always something good, but I like it). She is really fun to talk with, like talking with a man, but still as delicate and beautiful as the lady she is.

"For God's sake, what are you doing?" Someone asked.

We drop the swords. Then our gaze went to the person in the door, the person who interrupted our amazing match. I was, in a way, thankful with that person because I couldn't win to her, it wouldn't be of a gentleman to do so, but I couldn't lose either, I would be weaker than my own wife.

When my eyes saw Jane in the door, watching us confused and stunned, I felt like a criminal. She looked at me and then at Renesmee, then at me again, furious and at her, with a smile.

"Renesmee, we must go, someone is coming" she said.

"You don't say anything about this" she added and then looked at the swords in the floor.

"Are you here, without permission?" I asked.

Renesmee nodded. Then the noise of the door interrupted me.

"What are you going to do, whoever is coming is already inside" I whispered.

**Hi! Sorry for taking sooo long, there are many things going on lately...but well, here is the chapter...not the best ever, but there will be better ones! Thanks for the comments! I appreciate them a lot. I will continue soon, pinky promise!  
**


	5. authors note

**_Intrigue….._**

**_…Decisions _**

**_War…_**

**_Hope..._**

**_….Enemies _**

**_Love…._**

**_ Love the internal war…._** **next chapter coming soon **

Hello guys...I had a lot of things to think about and really, inspiration was not by my side...but dont worry, I am back with new and fresh ideas...hope you have not forget about this fic...I will make it as awesome as possible! XD

Xoxo

C.C Vulturi


	6. Wedding and Wedding Night

**Wedding and wedding night **

**Renesmee P.O.V**

I sighed when Jane and Sulpicia, my new mother, showed to me my wedding dress. It was very beautiful, a diamond-encrusted light blue corset with a skirt, also blue, decorated with white lace exquisitely made in a misleading way. Blue and white were the colors used because they represented virtue and innocence of childhood, which I still had.

Today it was the day of my wedding, two weeks passed since I arrived to the Vulturi Empire. It was criticized throughout all Europe the fact that I was two weeks enclosed in the castle with Alec attending to balls and fancy banquets without being married. But I need to recognize that they were quite interesting these weeks.

It was time that my future husband asked for us to meet each other and my father in law perception of "meeting each other" is to attend to balls and talk in a table while taking lunch or dinner. We were supervised all the time, of course.

But now, really the moment have arrived. My grandmother helped me doing my hair. She insisted in doing it herself for it was the last time that she was going to be able to do it. Jane gave me a little tiara, tradition of the Vulturi royal family.

When I was ready, with all my accessories and make up, they guided me to the chapel where the most illustrious people of all kingdoms, empires and courts waited to see my union in holy marriage with Alec.

They entered first and sat in their places, my grandmother with my grandfather in the first bench in front of the altar, Sulpicia next to Aro, on the golden thrones located on the right next to the shrine and Jane and her husband in the second seat.

The wedding march started. It was interpreted by the most prestigious musicians of the Vulturi court. The violin was a little bit overrated for my taste, but overall it was perfect. I glided through the aisle as graceful as possible and everyone was staring at me and doing comments like "oh she is so young!" or "she is so pretty" I swear I heard a "she looks pregnant" somewhere in the way.

The chapel was the most gorgeous I have ever seen. So peaceful it was. I rushed with grace; I wanted to be with Alec as soon as possible. He took my hand and we listened to the Pope, who came especially from Rome just to marry us.

Before he became a pope, he attended to my birth, baptized me, prepared me and did the mass for my first communion, and now as a Pope, he didn't mind the fact that Italy and the Great Empire where in conflict, he was the only man who could attend my wedding.

It was perfect; we exchanged rings and read from the sacred book. We swore to be faithful and declared our love in especial vows we wrote for the occasion. Alec vows made me cry.

Alec P.O.V

The Pope pronounced the words that I wanted to hear since the moment she arrived to the Empire. Renesmee was now my wife.

I kissed her gently, slowly and tenderly. SI hugged her and we walked to the room where the celebration was taking place. We danced, as dictated by the protocol. First we had to wait until the higher ranked people danced then us, and afterwards the people from foreing courts.

I wanted to be alone with her, to celebrate our wedding night. But first, my father made us stay there drinking, eating, dancing, chatting, being congratulated and receiving late gifts. I hugged her all the time, if not, hold her hand or gave her a kiss.

Finally when night came, my parents, Renesmee grandparents, the Pope and people from the court guided us to our rooms. Women took Renesmee to a room so she could change to her nightgowns while men took me to another room. They started making jokes, I was afraid to hurt her, she was like a little porcelain doll.

**Renesmee P.O.V **

After having my nightgown on, I started brushing my hair nervously.

"Oh grandma, I don't know what is going to happen out there, I heard from some courtesans in Olympic that it hurts a lot and I will bleed! What will he do for me to bleed?"

The women laughed at my ignorance, which made me momentarily angry.

Grandmother hugged me. "Dear, just close your eyes and let nature keep its curse"

I nodded.

They opened the doors. Alec was lying on the bed waiting for me. I went walking slowly, scared. He passed one of his hands around my waist. Men and Women were in front of us. So, what was going on? Like, where they going to stay watching as "nature kept is curse"?

The Pope gave a step forward.

"Spero che questa unione è consumata con successo e che il suo primo figlio è un maschio sano scelto da Dio per governare il grande impero. I miei migliori auguri per questa giovane coppia di sposi e tutti quelli intorno a loro. Nel nome del Padre,del Figlio, lo Spirito Santo, Amen."

(I hope this union is consumed successfully and that his first child is a healthy male chosen by God to rule the great empire. My best wishes for this young couple newly married and all those around them. In the name of the Father, the Son, the Holy Spirit, Amen.)

We all did the signal of the cross. Some maids closed the curtains in the bed and everyone left, leaving me with Alec in the darkness.

I was trembling. He removed his hand from my waist.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"Yes, I am" I said solemnly.

He started soothing me, whispering that he won't let anything wrong happen to me.

He kissed me, it started tender but he started descending to my neck, kissing it. He slid his hands down my nightgown and began to massage my breasts. It felt awkward, I should be ashamed but it was so pleasant.

I took my nightgown off and he looked at me from head to toe.

"Renesmee, my love, you are so incredibly gorgeous" He said.


	7. AN

**Really really really apologize for making you wait sooooo long and also for giving you the horrid chapter I wrote...please dont stop reading my stories, quality will be better I promise and...If wedding was so small and not very detailed was because I have an incredible idea I am working on and I promise this fic will have an epic end (or hope so...) **

**Have a nice day! **

**Camile C. Vulturi **


End file.
